


Allora perché il tuo cuore sta battendo mentre stai pensando a lui?

by ImperialPair



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Allora perché il tuo cuore sta battendo mentre stai pensando a lui?

Lo sai anche tu che non puoi continuare così  
“Lo sai anche tu” cosa?  
Lo chiedi anche? Pensaci.  
Io,davvero non capisco.  
Restare in questa dimensione senza poter fare nulla.  
Qui sto bene, nessuno m'infastidisce.  
Ma lui qui non c'è?  
Lui chi?  
Come chi? Ichigo Kurosaki  
Ah... lo shinigami  
Hai rimpianti vero?  
Nessuno  
Ne sei certo?  
Solo uno forse... non essere riuscito ad ucciderlo.  
Solo questo?  
Si.  
Allora perché il tuo cuore sta battendo mentre stai pensando a lui?  
Non sento niente che batte dentro di me  
E allora cos'è questo suono? Lo senti?  
Io non sono umano, non ho nemmeno un cuore.  
Ma tu lo ami.  
No... siamo... nemici...  
Non mentire a te stesso Grimmjow  
Mentire a me stesso? Perché dovrei farlo?  
Perché non vuoi ammettere che sei innamorato d'Ichigo.  
Io, innamorato d'Ichigo?  
Lo ami, lo dimostra la solitudine che senti senza di lui  
Io non mi sento solo.  
Allora cos'è questo vuoto che senti dentro?  
Il vuoto... ah già qui sono completamente vuoto  
Ora l'hai capito cosa desideri in realtà  
Voglio... Voglio uccidere Ichigo, voglio poterlo ammazzare con le mie, voglio poterlo guardare mentre muore... e poi  
“E poi”?  
Portarlo per sempre con me.


End file.
